Babysitter
by OrigamiChick
Summary: Sarah throws one of her parties and Jareth is stuck watching Toby. Slight SarahXJareth


Ok so this is my first Labyrinth fic… Please review and tell me how you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the Labyrinth. I REALLY wish I did though.

"Yes your majesty," Hoggle said bowing much lower than usual. Jareth just rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore him. "Sara friend!" Ludo cried out happily and very loudly. "Get them out of here now Hogwart!" Jareth shouted. Hoggle looked around; he knew that even if he tried to correct the goblin king, his name would still be messed up every time. "The fair maiden would never mess up your name." Sir Didamus said. The goblin king was getting very annoyed, "Now Hoggle!"

The goblin king sighed when they finally left. Finally it was completely silent. The Goblin King conjured up a crystal and stared into it. He saw Sara sitting in class with a dreamy expression on her face. He threw the crystal at the wall where it shattered into a million tiny pieces then disappeared.

Sara was planning one of her famous parties. It was so easy for him to tell; all of his subjects would suck up to him and she would daydream all day. Everyone in the Underground was invited except for the Goblin King. Technically he was invited but he assumed that Sarah wouldn't want to see him. He didn't exactly want to see her either after she rejected him.

He did, however, go across the hall to Toby's room to act as a babysitter him after some stupid little goblin wished that Toby would just shut up. "Stupid boy, it's not fair!" Jareth shouted to the empty throne room.

Sara stared at the clock. Irene and her father left about an hour ago and her friends should be coming any minute. Her room was all ready set up with decorations and snacks all over.

Sara went to check on Toby quickly before anyone came. She walked into his room and found him sleeping snugly. He was curled up in his crib, his blanket kicked off, and Lancelot under his arm. Sarah pulled the blanket up around him. _It's strange, I usually have to check on him because he wakes up but during parties he's fine. _Sarah brushed these thoughts aside as she heard her friends arriving.

Sara walked into her party and was happy to see a lot of her friends there. Didamus and Ludo were playing scrabble, Hoggle was looking greedily at all of Sarah's jewelry, the goblins were partying and beating each other up, and the fiyeries were throwing body parts around the room. Sarah looked around at the guests hopefully; maybe he would decide to come tonight. She didn't expect him to and she knew he probably never would but she would cast countless glances around the room looking for him all night.

Jareth flew into Toby's room as the white barn owl but soon turned into the regal Goblin King. Toby was sitting up in bed looking around, already starting to fuss. Jareth went over and picked him up. Toby gurgled in delight. Jareth started to softly sing:

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said,

Usually at this point Toby would let out a happy gurgle. Jareth looked down to see why he didn't. He saw Toby gently sleeping in his arms. "Finally," Jareth said. Carefully Jareth set the young boy into the crib, and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner.

Jareth took out a crystal and looked into the party. Sarah was happily dancing with all of her friends. Jareth felt a pang in his heart and he felt like storming in there. The only thing that stopped him was the look in Sarah's eyes. She looked paranoid glancing around the room every few minutes. Jareth didn't want her to hate him any more so he stayed in the chair. _Even with her new found maturity she will still hate me. _Jareth thought.

Sarah left the party after a few more goblins came in. They might be used to the overly crowded spaces but she definitely was not. She was going down to the kitchen to feed Merlin when she herd a soft singing on the other side of Toby's door followed by a happy gurgle. She instantly knew the voice and was shocked to hear it.

She ran to the door hoping Toby was alright but when she got to the closed door all she did was sit down door listening to his soft voice singing. She placed her head on the door frame and lost herself in the music. She remembered when he sang that way to her in the ball room. She felt a tear slide slowly down her face. Sarah didn't dare enter for fear he would stop and leave. After what she did to him she was surprised he was looking after Toby. She didn't even notice when her friends left, or when her parents walked in. All she cared about was just listening to Jareth's voice softly singing.


End file.
